


Ringin' in the New Year

by WindsorMama3



Series: Rafael and Liv Reunion Trysts [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsorMama3/pseuds/WindsorMama3
Summary: Rafael turns up at Liv's door on New Years Eve. Some reunion sex.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Rafael and Liv Reunion Trysts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Ringin' in the New Year

Noah was asleep in her lap. She chuckled at the thought of being right when she said that he wouldn't last until midnight. She caressed his cheek before gently scooting him from her lap. She used her strength to lift her growing son into her arms and carefully placed him in his bed. Closing the door behind her, she heard a knock at the door. She clocked the time as she passed it ticking in the hall. The new year was only two hours away. She crossed the darkness of her living room. The celebrations in Times Square were a hymn sung by the TV in the background. She quietly leaned in with her palms against the door and looked through the peephole. She felt the air get stuck in her throat as she caught a glance of him through the small hole in the door. She swung it open, feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Rafa!" the shock was lodged in the back of her throat.

It was all she managed to get out as she wrapped her arms around him. It was impulsive and she had completely disregarded social distancing.

He smelled familiar and as they stood there intertwined in each other, she couldn’t help but breathe him in.

“Liv!” he chuckled. Her arms were still tightly squeezing him.

When she finally pulled away, she didn’t have many words. She checked him out. He had grown out his beard. He was scruffy. Iowa was to thank for that. But he wasn’t in Iowa. He was standing at her door.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

“I landed a few hours ago, I did not miss New York traffic!” He grinned. “I took a gamble, you’d be home.”

She couldn’t help but grin back.

“Can I come in?” he asked. His realization hit him. “Oh shit. What am I thinking? We’re in a pandemic! Liv, it’s oka-“

“Come inside Rafael!” she opened the door, welcoming him in.

It was as if no time had passed at all. Liv had pulled out the good red wine she had put aside for special occasions; They had one glass and then another. Liv lost count as she listened to Barba’s stories from his time in Iowa. He threw his head back in a fit of laughter as Liv told him about Noah’s first soccer game. She told him all about Fin and Phoebe. It all felt natural. Him being there, sitting across from her in the comfort of her home; it felt safe. It felt like the world wasn’t in chaos just outside the walls of her apartment. He reached up and swooped a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He lingered over the apples of her cheeks. He hadn’t thought much about it and it seemed like touching her was something he had always done. Liv stopped mid-sentence, suddenly aware that Rafael’s fingertips were touching her skin. He followed her eyes as they dropped to the floor. She rested in the palm of his hand; his touch comforted her. She wasn’t drunk but she had enough in her to know that if he made the move, she’d take him to her bed. But it was Barba. She could feel the tug at her mouth. She wanted to smile at the thought.

"Olivia Benson, are you amused?" he whispered into the space between them that was only getting smaller.

The sound of her amusement passed through her lips as she chuckled. It was all so funny that she was sitting with Barba after nearly four years and she wanted to bed him. She'd be lying to herself if she denied that she hadn't thought about it once or twice, maybe more before he left her there on those steps of the New York courthouse. Remembering that day caused the grudge of it to swell in her chest and she suddenly felt herself wanting to cry.

"You walked away from me, Rafael." she choked.

There was a silence that followed. It was reminiscent of that silence she felt as he pressed his lips to her forehead on that day following his trial. He would be the one to break it.

"Liv..." his words were silky and comforting. "That was the hardest thing I had to do. I had to-"

"I know!" she interjected, a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"I'm here now..." he assured her.

He held her face in his hand. She nuzzled into it. She tangled her fingers with his and brought her lips to his palm. Her lips were as soft as he had thought they would be. She peppered his skin in soft kisses. He moved his way from her chin down to her neck, where he thumbed over her pulse, feeling the blood pulsating there. She radiated a heat from her skin that only a lover would come to feel. He leaned in, finally closing the gap between them. His lips crashed into hers. He could taste her surprise as she gasped into his mouth. It was breathy and rough as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She could taste him, and it made her tingle in places his hands had not yet found. She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, pulling away to look at him. Her eyes had grown dark and the heat was pooling inside of her. He wanted to have his mouth on her, and he would. He sucked at her pulse, unashamedly making his mark there.

He shifted where he sat, his arm swooping under hers as he pulled her onto his lap. He wanted her so badly. It consumed him, eating him from the inside out. His skin felt electrified as her fingernails grated through his hair. He could feel himself twitch in his pants when she shifted on top of him.

"Barba..." her words spilled into his mouth.

"Olivia..." he responded. His hands were in every inch of her bare skin under her t-shirt: Like a doctor doing an aggressive physical.

"We can't do this!" she exclaimed as she tore herself away.

He stopped.

"Oh...oka-" he tried to hide his disappointment.

"No!" she panicked. "We can't do this...here!" she explained as she pointed at the sofa. Noah's blanket, hanging over the arm rest.

Barba, relieved, sunk his head into her chest. He laughed, she laughed. She cradled him there: his head resting in her bosom. She ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. He kissed her skin softly.

"Rafa..." she whispered. "We don't have to do it here."

He watched her eyes lead him to peep her open bedroom door.

"We can do it in there..." she purred in his ear. 

She stood up, freeing herself from his tight grip on her thighs. She reached out her hand and lead him to her bedroom.

Rafael spun her around before pulling her by the waist, ass first, into him. His arm wound across her body, holding her up as he pulled away her sweatpants. He held her up as she wiggled them loose from around her ankles, revealing her black lacey boy-cut panties. His hand found her breast under her t-shirt as he dragged his lips across her cheek and then her neck. With his free hand at her throat, he pulled her back so that her mouth rested against his ear. She couldn't help but nibble at it, moaning into him. It was a sound he never wanted to forget. He nudged her ankles apart, leaning her forward so she could take small steps towards the bed. When they finally reached Liv's navy-blue velvet bed frame, she turned to face him. They're eyes glued on the other, she sat at the edge. Her dark brown eyes, looking up at him as she waited for him to take her. He was still fully dressed. It was thoughtless as she didn't even need to focus when she brought her hands to his belt buckle. She fiddled with it a bit before pulling it free from the belt loops. He did some of the work as he removed his t-shirt. Next, she worked the button and the zipper. Rafael's head fell back as his stiff cock sprung from his jeans. She took him in her hand. She began to stroke him, rubbing the tip of it with her thumb. But before she could bring it to her mouth, he put his hand up to stop her.

"Me first..." his voice was low and breathy.

He was aroused by the way she looked at him, her urgency to take the length of him into her mouth but he wanted to pleasure her first.

She nodded, compliant. She laid in front of him, so willingly, with her legs open for him. She desperately wanted him inside of her. He crawled into her, kissing her inner thighs and then biting the tender skin in the warmth radiating from her centre. He pulled her towards him, his mouth watered at the thought of how sweet she would taste. His mouth hovered over the thin lace that was already soaked with her juices. As he pulled it aside, revealing her throbbing sweet spot underneath, she had to cover her mouth to stop a moan from escaping her. He circled her clit, teasing her a bit at first. With each stroke of his tongue, she shuddered. When it was too much, she found her t-shirt to bite down on to avoid waking her sleeping son in the next room.

Rafael lapped his tongue at her slick folds. His one hand held her leg up so he could perfectly fit into the crook between her ass and her thigh; the other had found its way to her breast. He pinched her nipple between his fingers. It was only took a few more strokes of his tongue for him to bring her to the edge and then he watched from below as she toppled over. Her orgasm spilling into his mouth as she came down hard.

"Rafa!" she cried.

He felt his cock pulsating beneath him at the sound of his name breathlessly leaving her lips. She hadn't time to recover from the dizzy spell she was experiencing when he swooped up and kissed her. She could taste her own sweetness on his mouth.

He positioned himself between her thighs. He braced himself as he wet the tip of his shaft with the wetness of her orgasm. Liv reached down between them and gripped him in her hand, guiding him. He paused as he took the sight of Liv below him. Her olive skin was glistening with perspiration. She was so beautiful like this.

He slipped into her velvet opening. The fullness of him inside of her caused her eyes to roll back. The heat in her belly spiked as she looked up at Rafael. His eyes were blown as he thrusted in and out of her. He started slow. He wanted so badly to hold on as long as he could for her. As she got closer, she moaned into the crumpled shirt that she gritted between her teeth. Rafael drove his cock deeper and deeper into her. With each thrust, she began to unravel beneath him. Her tight walls clenching around him, every time he filled her. His knees tired as he worked to get her _there_. He adjusted.

Filled with urgency, she desperately came up to meet him. She thrusted herself up and down, doing the work for him. He watched amused by how unwound she was becoming. Their naked bodies crashed into each other, over and over as Liv chased her release. She came hard. Rafael followed. He felt her tighten around him as he filled her. He crumpled over her, weak from his own release.

After a moment filled with nothing but the sound of Rafa coming down from what he could only describe as a cosmic experience. He breathed into the crook of her neck as he finally pulled himself out of her, a mixture of their pleasure spilling out of her. Rafael crashed down beside her.

They were completely undone, wrecked. Their skin was sticky with perspiration. They fell into each other; Their naked bodies fit so perfectly together, their legs tangled and Liv's arms limp across his chest. They both laid in the silence, listening to the other catching their breath. Liv gazed up at him. She was completely mesmerized by him. In her gut, a tinge of sadness when she thought of all the years that they could have been doing this - gone. But he was here now, and she could lay there forever with him. But the morning would come, and Noah would burst in in the morning. He would want pancakes or something since he tapped out early. And although she wanted Barba to stay, she knew he would have to go. But not at that moment. That thought brought a smile to her face. She finally caught the wind he had so suddenly knocked out of her when she found him standing at her door. Outside the window, the sound of celebration erupted in the streets below; It was midnight. She planted soft kisses along his neck, resting against his pulse which had finally slowed.

"Happy New Year Rafa"

"Happy New Year Liv"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much smut but I tried. I tried to envision what could've happened if Rafael showed up on New Years Eve. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
